


Intercambio de época

by ToxicFatAss



Category: CountryHumans, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, CountryHumans - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: En solo un simple chasquido ambos habían despertado en un tiempo diferente que no era el suyo; tendrían que regresar lo más rápido posible si no quieres morir.
Relationships: RusAme - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. -

En tan solo abrir sus ojos se sobresaltó por el gran cambio de ambiente en donde está, confundido y exaltado mira a ambos lados y parpadea creyendo que es una alucinación, no, todo es real, el aire relativamente fresco, cielo azul, todo carente de tanques, explosivos, muerte, entre otras cosas de guerra.

¿Donde estaban los gritos desgarradores?

── ¿Dónde mierdas estoy? ── tragó duro levantándose lentamente del pasto, vio un pequeño lago, suspiró y fue a ver su apariencia, parche con el signo comunista, su ushanka marrón con la estrella, su abrigo holgado, suspiró cerrando sus ojos un momento para alejarse del charco ── No hay nda sangriento o que demuestre una gran muerte... la guerra no podría haber acabado así sin más ── susurró para sí estando realmente confuso.

Aún con su mente realmente perdida se tropezó con alguien, dio un leve quejido e intentó ayudar a la otra persona, pero se sorprendió al ver que este era el estadounidense.

── ¿USA...? ─ susurró, el estadounidense levantó su mirada y suspiró tomando el brazo recién ofrecido por el comunista para levantarse del piso.

── Al fin ¿pasa algo Rusia? ¿por qué me chocaste?

¿Rusia? ¿quién era Rusia? Quien sea que fuese debía ser realmente similar a él para que el estadounidense los confunda bastante, iba a hablar pero el norteamericano lo interrumpió como el grosero que es:

── Bien, no importa, mejor ve a casa ── ordenó al ver el ruso perdido y algo distante; suspira, se veía que el de más altura iba a protestar pero lo detuvo ── no digas nada, mejor ve a casa.

Sin poder decir algo fue arrastrado por el capitalista hasta donde se suponía que era su vivencia, en el camino el comunista miraba varias cosas impresionado ¿desde cuándo la tecnología había avanzado tanto? Tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto al avance tecnológico.

Pero antes de hacer una pregunta en voz alta llegó a su supuesto recinto.

── ¿Aquí...?

── entra, yo estaré contigo en un segundo ¿sí?

Sin decir nada más lo dejó en una casa desconocida para el comunista: traga saliva bastante nervioso, ese sentimiento no lo ha vuelto a sentir desde que... No importa, suspira negando para avanzar en esa casa que según el norteamericano era del tal Rusia.

Seguía dudando en donde estaba, pero al parecer sus dudas no serían resueltas, al menos no pronto.


	2. +

El cielo perdió su hermoso color azul para pasar a ser uno gris y sin vida, las nubes ahora buscan bloquear los brillos del sol, todo para que el paisaje se notase fúnebre y lleno de muerte, cosa que representaba perfectamente.

En la tierra mugrienta y seca yacía el ruso el cual se despertó de golpe al escuchar una serie de disparos en la lejanía que se acercaban a él, perdido por el ambiente se levanta torpemente frotando sus ojos, su vista borrosa pronto mejoró.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como un agarre fuerte lo tomaba del brazo y lo acercaba hacia atrás, al ver a dicha dirección divisó a un estadounidense en traje militar, un arma que no identificaba bien, sin sus lentes de sol y una mirada sería que demandaba orden.

── ¡URSS! Al fin te encuentro, las tropas alemanas están avanzando bastante, debemos irnos de aquí, tenemos demasiados heridos que tenemos que tratar ── ni un respiro le dio al joven eslavo que intentaba calcular todo el escenario de película apocalíptica.

Ni una sola frase recitó el joven eslavo cuando fue hallado por el estadounidense parecía estar más en forma, lo logró jalar de un intento, con varias dudas en su cabeza era llevado, casi cargado, por el estadounidense hasta una especie de refugio.

Al llegar USA cerró la puerta, claro que antes soltó algo brusco al ruso.

Estados Unidos después de mirar el aspecto sin dar muchos detalles del eslavo le pregunta varias cosas:

── ¿Donde están tus armas? Recuerdo que te di una pistola básica maldita sea ── maldice entre dientes buscando un arma para dársela al menor ── toma, con esto bastará, ahora mejor adéntrate y descansa mientras avisan la próxima batalla.

── ¿Ba... Batalla? ── murmuró confundido dejando el arma en un mueble ── ¿De... De que me hablas Estados Unidos?

El estadounidense suspiró con un comentario entre dientes como «tal vez ese golpe si te dejó anonadado o que mierdas...»

Se veía estresado... Bastante.

── ¡Estamos en la segunda guerra mundial URSS! ¡La segunda guerra mundial! ── repetía molesto, pronto el dedo índice del mayor pegaba en el pecho del eslavo, USA nunca había así de ruso con él ── ve a aquiparte militarmente, así ya te hubieran asesinado.

Rusia quedó callado calculando toda la información, tragó duro cuando el estadounidense se alejó para descansar y realmente lo necesitaba para no gritar al supuesto comunista.

── ¿Segunda... Guerra...?


	3. -

Al llegar a tan dichosa casa, todo se veía tan... moderno por decirlo de alguna manera, se veía más extenso con decorados que no había visto de manera común, el estadounidense lo siguió hasta adentro, gruñó levemente pues parecía que se iba a quedar un buen rato, URSS quería estar solo para asimilar este cambio de ambiente.

Estados Unidos con una leve sonrisa se sienta en uno de los muebles individuales de la sala, siendo visto pro el soviético quien da un leve gruñido mientras sube las escaleras, pero antes de eso le habló con su sonrisa orgullosa que le fastidiaba ¿desde cuándo dejó de ser ese general que le tenía cierto respeto?

── ¿quieres algo para la cena? Puedo pedir pizza o... yo que sé ¿quieres o...?

── No ── segó de inmediato para después susurrar ── no puedo creer que actúas así de despreocupado en un combate vélico ── subió hasta un cuarto que pensó que era el suyo, lo es, el del supuesto "Rusia", buscó varias cosas, vio unos libros pero no le interesaron, quería saber donde estaba ese maldito Nazi, el imperio japonés y ese estúpido italiano── ya no entiendo a ese estadounidense...

Estaba buscando información sobre el alemán, se estaba frustrando por no obtener nada, ni siquiera una foto o algo ¿estaba desaparecido o algo así? No, si lo estuviera al menos habría recompensa por su cabeza.

──Maldita sea, esto no ayuda en nada...

Un momento de silencio reinó en el cuarto con un frustrado URSS sentado en el piso con varios papeles, bastante enojado. Luego subió el estadounidense con su teléfono con una sonrisa.

── Rusia, ven, llegó la pizza, vamos a comer.

A URSS le llamó la atención lo que tenía entre manos.

── ¿que tienes en las manos?

── eh... ¿mi teléfono? Obviamente ── con una sonrisa orgullosa le mostró, los mensajes que estaba intercambiando con su hermano para después a volver con lo suyo ── ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Mientras, URSS seguía fascinado por aquel artefacto.


	4. 3

━━ ¡Sí URSS, una guerra! ━━ quejó el estadounidense con desgano, suspira intentando calmarse por la confusión del eslavo que se veía aún más confundido. Rusia se encogió de hombros por esto.

Todo a su alrededor se veía... viejo, como si todo fuese de cerca de más de 30 años de antigüedad, el joven ruso no entendía aquello y miró nuevamente al estadounidense que se sentó en una silla bastante cansado y levemente herido, esperaba a que atendieran algo.

━━ Mañana debemos volver a salir...━━ susurra con desgano enojado ━━ aún necesitamos adentrarnos para liberar algunos campos de concentración y encontrar el refugio de Reich... Maldita sea con ese psicópata...

¿Reich? Tiene un pequeño y vago recuerdo de que él y su padre estaban hablando, incluso en un tiempo que Ucrania lo mencionó pro accidente pensaba que era la pareja de su ya difunto padre, pero nada más eso, se sentía perdido en este mar de situaciones bélicas ¿campos de concentración?

Ya todo se retorcía a tal punto que no reconocí ese propio tiempo. Rusia se acercó al americano cuando vio que le dolía un brazo.

━━ Estás herido... ━━ susurró tocando, una nueva queja por parte del mayor━━ deja busco algo para que te cures ━━ se levanta para buscar algo de alcohol y vendas, revolcó unos cajones hasta encontrarlos, se veían extraños pero no le importó, debía desinfectar la herida del americano y vendarla, cosa que hizo algo rápido ━━ listo, así no te dolerá, al menos no tanto je.

Estados Unidos suspiró cuando el supuesto comunista se levantó para guardar dichas cosas, miró su venda en su brazo y sonrió levemente; ya no dolía tanto.

━━ Thanks USSR...

Susurró en su idioma natal.

Ahora debía descansar, no tenía noticias de su padre o de su madre y eso le angustiaba ¿estaban bien? Esperaba, cerró sus ojos dando un último suspiro.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Igual nadie lee esto ¿para que me disculpo por que no actualicé por mucho tiempo?


End file.
